It's Your Love
by Deadlydoodlebug
Summary: A/U. Hinata is a lonely nurse who wants to live her own life despite her father's wishes for her to someday become head of their family's business. Gaara is a veterinarian who deeply cares for the well being of animals, but feels nothing but disdain for his fellow man. When fate intervenes and their worlds collide will they give love a chance and find their place in life?
1. Just your average day

**A/N New story I've had on my mind for awhile. Hope everyone likes it.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's awesome characters.**

* * *

Hinata awoke sudden with fright.

A strong force pressed hard against her chest, making it difficult to breath. She tried opening her eyes, but the light, it was too bright. Her mind reeled as she slowly regained control of consciousness.

"W-Who's there?"

"Mreowr."

"Ji Ji?" Hinata stared in shock. It was her neighbor's cat, making itself comfortable atop Hinata's chest. "How did you get in here?"

The question was stupid; she knew exactly how he got in. Ji Ji belonged to a kind, elderly lady in the next apartment over. Anytime the woman opened her window, the cat would roam out on the balcony, scaling its way over to other open windows. It's not that Ji Ji was unhappy with his owner, he was just a very curious and adventurous cat. This wasn't the first time he made his way into Hinata's room, nor was she the only one. Luckily Ji Ji didn't seem to annoy anyone, he even got treats on occasion.

Ji Ji responded with an accomplished meow as he gracefully jumped from Hinata to the floor.

Gently, Hinata sat up. She felt silly letting an animal scare her like that. The alarm on her table glowed 6:00 A.M. An hour earlier than Hinata usually woke up, but there was no point in going back to bed. Ji Ji rubbed against Hinata's legs as she stood up to stretch.

 _ **Knock knock knock**_

Hinata stopped mid-yawn, "Who could that be so early?"

Ji Ji tilted his head in response, following behind Hinata as she left the bedroom.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked behind the front door.

"It's me, Cousin, sorry to come so early."

" Neji," Hinata started to unlock the door. "Just a moment."

"Sorry again," Neji said as he stepped into the small living room. "I thought I'd check up on you, it had been awhile since my last visit and I was already in town."

Hinata nodded, happy to see him. Neji came over to check on her anytime he got the chance. It worried him that she lived alone.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Please, I'm still not yet completely functional." Neji smirked as he took in Hinata's disheveled bed head. "And from the looks of it, you could use a cup too."

Hinata smiled, stumbling her way into the kitchen. Both of them were morning people but it still took them a little time to get moving. "How's Tenten doing?"

Neji took a seat by the kitchen table. "She's fine, a little stressed out. You know how hard school can be." Water came pouring from the faucet as Hinata filled up the coffee pot. "She wanted to come with me, but she had to work, she told me to tell you that she misses you."

The coffee pot made a loud _snap_ as Hinata shut the lid. "I miss her too."

Hinata thought back fondly of their time in high school. Because Hinata had always been a shy girl, it was hard for her to make friends, but when she met Tenten they quickly hit it off.

After graduation Neji asked for Tenten's hand in marriage. They lived in Konoha for awhile but moved to the next city over so Tenten could finish her schooling.

"So," Neji started, "have you thought anymore about moving in with us?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip. "I'm still not sure."

Neji sighed. "I think it would do you a lot of good. Get away from this town, away from your father."

"It's not so bad." Hinata grabbed two cups. "He's finally accepted me being a nurse, though, he'd still rather me work for him.

Neji nodded. "Understandably so, the Hyuga Pharmacy is what shaped our name into what it is; your father doesn't want to lose that. That's why he's so stern about you taking over the family business. That and, he doesn't want his name being tarnished because his first daughter is living the life of a pauper."

Hinata started to speak up but Neji stopped her. "I'm not agreeing with him, personally, I could not be more proud of you. You've struggled hard to get where you are, refusing to ask for any help. Albeit, at first I believed you were making a mistake; why give up the chance to take over your father's business? But I see now, for you, it's not about status. You pride yourself in helping others, but I really feel you could accomplish more if you came live with us. You could save your money, go back to college, become someone your father can be proud of without following in his foot steps."

Hinata sighed. Why did this have to be so hard? Her father would never understand. Hinata's eyes roamed over her kitchen. She didn't have much, just a wood table big enough for two, pressed against the back wall. The opposing side was occupied by an old, dingy,white stove, four light brown cabinets with a dark gray counter top, followed by a white refrigerator with a dent on the side. Her father was right, Hinata was poor, but she was a lot luckier than most others. She worked hard to live an independent life, outside of her overbearing father's rein.

The light from the coffee pot went out, indicating it was finished. Cautiously she poured the hot steaming goodness into each cup. "I don't know. I just started working at the nursing home a few months ago. I have to wait at least six months before I can transfer. Also, Tenten will be graduating soon and after that I know you two will be ready to start your family. I don't want to be a burden on you guys."

"Hinata, you know better to think like that. We'd love to have you, plus it would put you closer to your mother. I know how much you miss her, you've barely gotten to see her since the divorce."

It was true. Hinata did miss her, more than anything. She wouldn't tell Neji this, but she couldn't completely abandon her father. Sure, he was a very hard man to love, but as long as her little sister, Hanabi, was with their mother, Hinata would stay close to her father. He would never say or show it but Hinata was sure he got lonely.

Neji eyed the clock on the microwave. "Ah, I have to get going." He gulped down the rest of his coffee and stood up. "Think about it some more, I'll be in touch."

Hinata nodded, following behind her cousin. "Be careful."

"I will" Neji gave her a quick hug, shutting the door behind him.

Hinata eyed Ji Ji cleaning himself on the couch and let out a sigh. "Well kitty, looks like it's just you and me again." She giggled as the cat looked up, gave her a meow, and went back to cleaning his nether regions.

The small clock on the end table showed 6:47 A.M. Still a few minutes before she had to start getting ready, but she didn't want to put it off any longer. A shower was definitely first on her agenda.

* * *

"Come on Ji Ji, it's time for you to go home. I have to go to work now." Hinata swept the cat up by his stomach, holding him securely to her chest. "You don't want to worry Miss Mable now, do you?" Thankfully, he didn't do his normal protest, giving Hinata the chance to grab her car keys and lock the door behind her with little trouble.

She didn't have to walk but a few feet down the aged hallway before she was knocking on the elderly lady's door.

Hinata giggled softly as a silver haired lady peeked through her chain locked door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hinata."

"Ah!" Mable's voice brightened. "Just a moment, dear."

Hinata smiled to herself as she waited for the sweet woman to unlock her many chains. Mable was a very kind lady in her early eighties. Hinata felt bad for her because she lived alone. She didn't have any children to look after her and her husband had been dead going on ten years. The only one she had to keep her company was her cat. Hinata often did anything she could to help her out, whether it be running errands for her or just simply visiting for a few hours.

"Oh no, not again." Mable frowned when she say Jiji in Hinata's arms. "How many times do I have to tell you Jiji? Don't go wondering into the other people's apartments."

Hinata pressed her lips tight in amusement. Jiji leaped from Hinata's arms and casually walked into his home.

"I apologize, Hinata. I may have to end up keeping the door closed of the mornings."

"Oh no, you're here loves him. Besides, he's been my alarm clock on quite a few occasions."

Mable smiled in appreciation. "Do you have time to come in for some tea?"

"Unfortunately, I have to leave for work or I would."

Mable nodded understandingly. "Maybe next time then. I hope you have a wonderful day."

"Thank you, Mable. Is there anything you would like me to pick up for you when I get off this evening?"

"Oh . . . Let me think." Mable scrunched her nose up in thought. "If it's not too much trouble would you mind picking up some cat litter?"

"Of course." Hinata smiled, happy to help.

"Bless you child!" Mable beamed. "Let me go get you some money from my purse."

Hinata nodded and waited patiently. Her previous conversation with Neji came to mind. If she moved to the next town with her cousin, would Mable have anyone here to watch over her? The thought deeply troubled her. Everyone here was kind to the old woman, out of respect, but no one made an effort to befriend her like Hinata had.

She tried not to dwell on it.

"Here you are dear." Mable said, handing Hinata a twenty dollar bill. "This should be enough, keep the change as gratitude."

"Thank you. I'll stop back by after work."

"Bless you again child."

Hinata said her goodbyes and made her way down the outside hall. She lived on the third floor of her building. It wasn't so bad, it offered a better view than the other floors. But it could be a hassle when it came to carrying groceries.

* * *

An intercom sounded out through a small nursing home. " _Nurse Hinata, you're needed in room 203 stat, I repeat, Hinata room 203._ "

"Uh-oh, looks like the biter is at it again, I feel sorry for you, Hinata."

"Sakura!" Hinata frowned. "Don't be mean, his name is, George."

"Right, well, looks like _George_ is at it again, better hurry before he breaks his dentures off into someone else's arm. Remember that last girl? It took thirteen stitches to patch her up."

Hinata shot Sakura a hopeless look. "I'll see you later."

"Thirteen stitches!" Sakura yelled as Hinata ran from the break room.

The day had flown by with minimal trouble. Hinata counted herself lucky she managed to make it all the way to the last hour of her shift and was only now being called for an emergency. Even though she had only been working at the Konoha Assisted Living Facility for a few months, calming down George had become one of her many unique responsibilities.

Hinata shook her head recalling Sakura's comments. She didn't like it when her coworkers made fun of the elderly. They can't always help how they act.

She opened the door. Sounds of distress swept into the hallway. "Is everything alright?"

"Hinata! Thank God!" An exasperated nurse called out. "Can you please do something with _him_ before we're forced to use sedation again."

Hinata frowned for the second time. "Oh George, whatever is it this time?"

"My son, they've hid him from me! I want to see my son!" The elderly man cried out.

Gently, Hinata sat beside him. It was patients like George that broke her heart. His son admitted him two years ago and never so much as called to check on him, let alone take the time to visit. " Shh, George, it's alright." Hinata placed her arm over the trembling man's shoulders. "Has he had his bath yet?"

"Bath?" The nurse scoffed. "We're lucky if we can get him out of bed."

"Now George, you need to take a bath, you want to look good for your son when he comes don't you?" It bothered Hinata deeply to use that tactic, but what else could she do? If she didn't calm him down he would be sedated. If the others couldn't learn how to handle him he would be forced to leave. And with no family to take him in . . . She didn't want to think what would happen to him.

"Hinata, we hate to leave," one of the nurses said, "but, we need to attend to the other patients, can you please take care of him?"

"Of course." Hinata watched as the three nurses left, all looking like hell.

"They took him, those horrible people, I know they did!" George cried as Hinata shut his door.

"I promise you, they didn't take him." She rubbed his back tenderly. "I bet he's just playing hide and seek, you know how much he loves that game."

"Ah yes," George chuckled, finally starting to calm down. "Why, it was just yesterday when the Misses found him hiding under the . . ."

Cautiously, she coaxed him to the bathroom as she listened to his story, relieved for the moment of peace his feeble mind allowed him.

* * *

Hinata let out a weary sigh as she turned off her car. Looking after George had sapped the last of her energy, but she still needed to pick up some cat litter for Mable before going home.

"Ma'am, could you please point me in the direction of the litter." Hinata asked the young clerk who was propped up behind the counter reading a fashion magazine.

The cashier sighed as if the thought of helping Hinata was just too inconvenient. "Last isle, all the way down on the left."

"Thank you." Hinata said, but her gratitude fell on deaf ears as the young clerk shoved her face back into her magazine.

Considering it was nearly six in the evening the store was empty. The only other customer, aside from herself, was a red headed man, that looked to be Hinata's age. He was coincidentally on the same isle she needed to be.

Hinata apologized as she briefly slipped past him to reach the litter. He didn't appear to hear her as he looked too deep in thought, eyes darting from the wet cat food to the dry. Hinata couldn't help but titter. It was kind of cute seeing a guy take an animals diet into consideration with such intensity.

 _Now,_ Hinata thought, as she turned her attention to the litter. _What kind should I get? Mable didn't really specify ."_ She wondered for a few minutes, finally deciding on a 38 pound box of fresh step.

She picked one of the boxes, grabbed it by the plastic handle and pulled. Her eyes went wide as she realized just how heavy the box was. "Oh my Go–," she groaned as she struggled to pull it from the shelf.

"Here, let me help you with that," a deep voice came from her side. Hinata turned around to meet a pair of strikingly beautiful pale, blue-green eyes. It was the same red head as a moment ago.

Hinata's face flushed red. "No, that's alright. I just need to get a buggy to put it in and I'll be fine."

The man looked amused. "Will you be able to lift it from the cart into your car?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip.

The man smirked. "I didn't think so."

She didn't appreciate his cockiness but stepped aside to let him help.

"Did you need anything else?"

Hinata shook her head and shyly followed behind to the register.

"This order is separate," He put his items in front.

The clerk placed down her magazine, clearly annoyed until she looked up. "Gaara!" she beamed. "I was wondering when I would get to see you again."

Hinata stood back, watching as the lady went from bitch to flirt-mode instantly. She couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed as the girl leaned forward with hands on the counter, using the sides of her arms to press her boobs together giving them a fuller illusion as they tried to spill from her low cut shirt.

"I've been dying to ask you for some time now. How about you and I go out together? I know a great club not far from here. I get off at eight, what do you say?" the girl said with surety.

"No thanks," Gaara stated flatly.

"Oh come on," Unfazed by his response she leaned further across the counter and ran a finger down his chest. "I know I can put a smile on that sad looking face of yours.

Hinata turned a deep shade of red and looked away. This was way too much than she bargained for. All she wanted to do was purchase her stupid litter and leave. She stole a quick glance at Gaara from the corner of her eye, he seemed completely unaffected by the girl's coquetry behavior.

"I said," He glared and pushed her hand away. "no."

The girl let out a pouted hmph, clearly not used to rejection.

"Like I told you," Gaara said, pushing the cat food to her. "This order is separate."

She called Gaara a dick under her breath, but finally rang up his items.

Hinata wondered if Gaara had heard the girl or not, but she let the thought pass as she paid her total, receiving a hateful sneer in return.

 _Looks like I'll have to find some other place to buy pet supplies from._ Hinata sighed.

"Where is your car?" Gaara asked, snapping her from her thoughts.

"It's right there."

Gaara nodded as he walked over to the dark blue car. Hinata went ahead to unlock it.

"You can place it in the back." Hinata fidgeted for a moment. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Gaara said as he gently shut her door. "Will you be able to carry it to your house?"

Hinata smiled. He may be cocky but he was also quite the gentleman. "It'll be alright, I can ask the landlord for help."

There was awkward silence before Hinata spoke back up. "W-Well, thank y-you again. I s-should be getting home. It was n-nice meeting y-you."

Gaara nodded.

Hinata watched as the handsome red head got into his car and drove away. There was something about him that was enchanting. It wasn't hard to tell why the clerk was attracted to him. Hinata shook her head, she really needed to get home.


	2. The vetenarian

Hinata took a sip of tea. The cup clattered softly as she set it down.

"I made raspberry almond thumbprints." Mable smiled and placed a plate full of cookies on her kitchen table. "I thought I remembered you saying your mother use to bake them."

Hinata nodded. "Yes, before the divorce mother would make them for my little sister and I all the time."

This was how Hinata spent her weekends when she had off. She enjoyed spending a few hours with Mable. It gave them both some needed company. It worked out very well since Mable didn't have anyone else to talk with and Hinata's only real friend, Tenten, was miles away. Sure she associated with her coworkers from time to time, but she hardly considered any of them a friend.

"Poor things, I bet it was hard on you two when they separated."

Hinata took a bite of her cookie, the warm almond glaze mixed with raspberry jam tasted like heaven. "It was for my little sister, but honestly it was for t-the best. I was sixteen at the time so I was able to comprehend it a bit better than her."

Mable nodded understandingly. "You were very mature for your age."

Hinata recalled all the pain and arguing. She had spent many nights trying to comfort Hanabi. It wasn't that Hinata handled it with maturity, she knew better then that. She just wanted it all to end, and if it meant her parents splitting up, so be it.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

Hinata nodded curiously

"You're, twenty-three now, right? What are you doing spending all your free time with an old woman like me? Not that I'm complaining, you're like a grandchild to me, but don't you have anyone special in your life?"

Hinata almost snorted. Someone special? That was a laugh. "Ah, no I don't have anyone like that. The lastboy I dated was a couple years ago. We got together at the end of highschool. We dated for three years, but he ending up breaking up with me."

Mable made a tsk sound. "He missed out on an amazing young woman."

Hinata's eye's dropped to the table. She knew she wasn't special, but it wasn't the break up that made her feel that way. If it were so simple... Self-confidence could be restored after a break up, boyfriends come and go. However, when it's a parent you know you will never be good enough for, that's a whole new form of self-loathing. Hinata spent her entire life trying to make her father proud, but the cost was high and she wasn't willing to pay the price.

The grandfather clock on the wall chimed seven. Hinata jump. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. I should be getting back."

Mable agreed, "Yes, I'm afraid it won't be long till my bedtime. When you get as old as me, sleep is abundant."

Hinata laughed and stood up to stretch. From the corner of her eye she caught Jiji walking out onto the balcony.

"Jiji, get back here, you don't need to be outside this late in the day."

"I'll get him."

Mable smiled. "Thank you dear."

Hinata made it to the door way when Jiji jumped onto the balcony's railing.

Mable gasped.

He sat on the metal railing flicking his tail from side to side, taking particular interest in the close maple tree. Jiji leaned forward slightly, pawing at a nearby branch.

"Jiji, come here, kitty kitty," Hinata coaxed. She was almost to him when, suddenly, a bluejay came flying from the tree. Jiji stood up on his hind legs ready to catch the approaching bird.

"JIJI!" Hinata yelled as the bird swooped causing him to lose his footing and fall from the balcony. "NO!" She leaned over the railing hoping to catch him, but it was too late. Hinata cringed as she watched him hit below.

Mable covered her mouth in panic.

"Wait here," Hinata ran from Mable's apartment and down the flights of stairs.

Near the tree she found Jiji lying motionless. She tried easing him onto her lap, when his eyes opened wide. He hissed, scratching Hinata deep as he pounced from her poured from the side of her wrist, he scratched her pretty deep. But she paid no mind as she tried to aid the frightened cat.

Jiji's tail fluffed out as he limped backwards until he pressed himself against the maple tree. Hinata approached him slowly only to receive another horrible hiss. Blood dripped out and from his nose.

Mable joined Hinata's side with a towel in hand.

Hinata took the towel and approached the cat. Jiji started to flee before he stumbled and fell motionless on his side.

"No!" Mable cried, tears slid down her aged face.

"He's going to be alright," Hinata exclaimed. "I'll take him to the vet." She gingerly wrapped the unconscious cat. "Go back inside and I'll call you as soon as I can."

The old woman nodded, too shook up to speak.

She carried him to her car, placing him softly in the passenger seat.

From the rear-view mirror she caught site of her distraught friend. She pressed the gas harder. Aside from herself, Jiji was the only other thing she had that was close to family. He just couldn't die, not like this...

* * *

Luckily the nearest animal hospital was only fifteen minutes away. The sun was just beginning to set as Hinata jumped from her car, easily pulling Jiji out with her. She rushed to the door only to find it wouldn't budge.

"No! " Hinata cried as she knocked on the glass. There just had to be someone there.

Hope swelled up when she caught sight of a young brunette woman in scrubs approaching the door.

She took her time unlocking the bolt before barely opening it. "Sorry, were closed. Office hours end at seven. You'll have to come back tomorrow," The lady said, clearly uncaring of the blood stained bundle Hinata held to her chest.

"Please!" Hinata nearly shouted as she pushed her way past the nurse and into the lobby. There was no way she would turn back now. It was only 7:45 surely they wouldn't turn her down with such an emergency. "You have to help him."

"Ma'am _again_ we are closed," the nurse said curtly. "We have a life too ya' know."

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. She knew Jiji couldn't wait till tomorrow. He needed medical treatment _now._ And this was the only animal hospital for miles.

"What's going on in here?"

The nurse whipped around. "Oh Dr. Sabaku. I was just explaining to this lady that she would have to come back during proper hours."

Hinata's eyes went from the nurse to the Doctor. She gasped when she realized it was the same red headed man from the pet store, Gaara.

The doctor looked Hinata over. "You're that girl I helped last week."

Hinata nodded, acutely aware of how much time was being wasted. "Please, my friends cat fell from three stories, I'm scared he might really be hurt."

Gaara walked over to Hinata, swiftly but gently, taking the wrapped cat from her.

Hinata wrapped her arms over her chest, hoping all the blood on her shirt was from her arm and not from Jiji.

"Come with me." He commanded.

Her stress eased as she quickly followed behind.

"Jessica, I need you to prep the X-ray room."

"Oh no," the nurse said as she crossed her arms and leaned her weight onto one hip. "My shift ended forty minutes ago."

"You can leave early tomorrow, now do as I say," Gaara said sternly.

"No," the nurse bucked up. "I have better things to do, that cat can wait."

Gaara stopped abruptly causing Hinata to walk into his back. He cocked his head, facing his nurse with a sharp glare. "Jessica, if the well being of this animal means that little to you then I no longer need you. Don't bother coming back tomorrow."

"What!" The nurse said with dismay. "You can't fire me!"

"I own this clinic," Gaara stated hard. "I can do whatever I feel is best. Clearly I misjudged your want to help animals when I hired you. Now get out."

Jessica stared back at her former boss with disbelieve. "Fine," she sneered before storming off. "Fuck this place. I only wanted this job because I heard the Doctor was hot. But clearly that was a waste of time."

"Yes. Clearly," Gaara faced Hinata. "You can wait in my office while I see what I can do."

"Thank you so much Doctor!" Hinata nearly cried as Gaara took her to his office.

"It could take awhile so make yourself comfortable." he said before shutting the door.

For an hour Hinata paced too worried to relax. Eventually, exhaustion set in. She wondered if he would mind if she sat in his chair. _He did say to make myself comfortable._ Hinata thought as she rested her body into the black leather seat.

"Miss?"

"Huh?" Her voice was thick with sleep. "OH!" Hinata shot up embarrassed. How long had she been sleeping? "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pass out like that. That was really rude of me."

"It's fine," Gaara said. "I apologize you've had to wait so long, it wouldn't have been so if my nurse had stayed."

Hinata stood up, a white lab coat slid from her to the floor. She picked it up. "Is this yours?"

"I keep the temperature turned low. I came to check on you and you looked cold. That's all. Just lay it on my desk."

Her heart skipped a bit. "How's Jiji?" she placed the coat where she was told. "Please tell me that he will be alright."

"Your friend's cat will be fine. He's currently resting, though I'd like to keep him over-night for observation to make sure he doesn't have any internal damage."

"That's fine, whatever you need to do. You have no idea how much this will mean to my friend," Hinata paused. "How much it means to me."

Gaara kept a stoic expression. "I did it for the animal's sake. He took quite a fall."

"What's wrong with him?" Hinata could sense a strong antisocial side to him.

Gaara crossed his arms. "It's a common misconception that cats can fall from high places and come out unscathed, however that's not always the case. In his situation, the moment he hit the ground his face hit first causing his chin to be thrust upward. It resulted in a few shattered teeth along with his upper pallet to be split open."

Hinata covered her mouth. "His teeth, will they grow back?"

"Unfortunately no, just like we can't regrow our adult teeth, neither can cats. Luckily only a few were damaged, he won't miss them."

Hinata nodded.

"We're not open tomorrow since it's Sunday, however," Gaara pulled a business card from his desk. "feel free to stop back by noon, just call before you do. If I believe he is doing well enough you may take him home."

"Thank you again Dr. Sabaku," Hinata said as she reached for the card. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."

"That blood on your arm," Gaara said before handing her the card. "Is it all the cat's?"

Hinata looked uneasy "He scratched me before I could get him here. Nothing major."

Gaara grabbed her arm causing Hinata to gasp. "It needs to be disinfected, a cat's claws can carry bacteria. If you don't treat it, it could make you sick. Follow me to the bathroom, I'll wrap it for you."

"N-No," She tried to pull away. "that's alright you don't need –"

Gaara cut her off as he guided her to the restroom and instructed her to sit on the toilet. She sheepishly did as she was told while he left to get some supplies.

Hinata couldn't help but notice how white and shiny the small restroom was. She recalled Gaara saying he owned this clinic. It seemed he did a very good job with keeping it clean.

A moment later Gaara returned with an alcohol pad, some gauze, and medical tape. He turned the faucet on, pulling out a few brown paper towels from their metal dispenser as he waited for the water to warm up.

Once the water was to his satisfaction he placed one of the napkins under the water and wrung it out so it wouldn't drip. He then got down on one knee and gently took hold of Hinata's arm. He had to dab somewhat hard since the blood had already dried but after a moment he finally rid the wound of any remaining residue.

"This is going to sting," Gaara told her as he ripped open the tiny paper wrapper, pulling out a wet alcohol cloth.

She grit her teeth as the cold cloth disinfected her wound. Gaara didn't say a word but worked swiftly. It didn't take long before Gaara had her armed wrapped and placing a few pieces of tape to secure the gauze.

"Thank you," She moved her arm up and down to test for pain.

Gaara looked into her eyes before standing back up. "You're welcome."

"Well ," Hinata hesitated. "I guess I'll be back by tomorrow."

Gaara nodded as they stepped back to the lobby. He walked ahead to open the door. She thanked him for the hundredth time that night and finally climbed into her car. It was a few minutes after eleven, way too late to call Mable. _I'll stop by her house first thing in the morning,_ Hinata thought as she drove home.

* * *

 **A/N Hopefully everyone enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Thanks for those who have reviewed :)**


	3. The set-up

" _Is he cute?"_

"Really, mom?" Hinata put her phone on speaker and placed it on the bathroom counter. "Out of all the things you could have said, _that's_ what you chose to go with?"

" _Of course!"_

She couldn't help by smile. It was moments like this that made her wonder if she was adopted. Hinata was nothing like either parent.

"Maybe," she ultimately admitted. "He had pretty eyes."

Her mother's beautiful laugh echoed through the phone. _"You should ask him on a date."_

Hinata wiped her hand across the mirror, clearing it of steam. "I don't think so."

" _What do you have to lose? Since you moved out of your father's house you're always alone. Some companionship would be good for you."_

"I'm not alone." She flipped her head down and vigorously ran a towel over her wet hair. "I told you about Mable, and Neji visits me every chance he gets. Besides, what about you? Since you and father divorced you haven't tried dating at all."

" _That's, "_ Her mother paused. _"A different story."_

The image of her mother biting her lower lip came to mind. A nervous habit Hinata, no doubt, picked up from her. "You still miss him don't you?"

She sighed. _"Your father changed when he and your uncle Hizashi became more infested with their family's business. I want to believe the man I fell in love with is still there somewhere, but I had to do what was best for all of us."_

Hinata understood all too well. "Do you speak with him often?"

" _Here and there. He's been kind enough to help with bills and Hanabi's schooling. I hold out hope that he's offering because he still cares, but you know how you're father is when it comes to keeping up appearances. How bad will it look on him if his ex-wife is barely getting by with him doing as well as he is . . . Damn him . . ."_

Hinata frowned. She wanted to be of more help to her mother, but she was hardly hanging on herself...

An incoming call flashed on her phone before Hinata could further their conversation. "Mom I'm sorry. Do you mind if I call you back later?"

" _Sure honey. Call me back when you get the chance. I love you."_

"Love you too, and tell Hanabi the same."

Her phone switched to the next call. "Hello?"

" _Hinata dear, it's me, Mable. I wanted to know how Jiji is doing?"_

"Yes, I was actually going to call you. The doctor wanted to keep him overnight. I'm going to head down there as soon as I finish getting ready. Do you want to come with me?"

" _Would you mind?"_

Hinata shook her head, then remembered Mable couldn't see her. "Not at all. I'm sorry about not calling you last night. It was very late when I got home."

" _I understand, dear. It's fine. I just can't thank you enough for going so far our of your way."_

"It's no trouble at all." She wrapped a towel tightly over her chest and went to her room. "I'll be finished getting ready in a few minutes. I'll come get you when I'm done."

" _Thank you, I'll be waiting."_

Hinata said goodbye and tossed her phone on the bed. She glanced at the scratch on her arm, the memory made her flush red. From what little she gathered of Gaara, he seemed like a very serious, no-nonsense kind of guy. Even still, remembering how he reacted to the lady in the pet store and his nurse, he had been so nice to her.

She spend the next few minutes wondering what to wear before mentally scolding herself. True, she was so use to wearing scrubs that normal clothes seemed foreign to her. But there wasn't any need to doll up just because she was going back to his office. Eventually satisfied, she grabbed a pair of brown knee length capris with a white tank top and a purple short sleeve button up shirt to match. She decided to leave the purple shirt unbuttoned and quickly ran a brush through her long tangled hair. All that was left was to call Gaara, remind him she was coming and she would be ready to go.

* * *

"And he fired her on the spot?" Mable chuckled as they pulled up to the animal clinic. "My word, sounds like you had a time of it last night."

"That's an understatement." Hinata put the car in park. " But it was interesting to say the least."

Hinata walked up to the glass doors for the second time in less then twenty-four hours and knocked. She recalled Gaara saying his office was closed today. She hoped she hadn't inconvenienced him too much.

"Good morning ladies." Gaara unlocked the door.

"Dr. Sabaku," Hinata stepped into the cool clinic and gestured to the elderly woman. "This is my friend, Mable. She is JiJi's owner."

Mable walked up to Gaara and grabbed his hand. "I can't thank you enough, Doctor, for helping him. I couldn't bear it if anything had happened to him."

Gaara nodded understandingly, but pulled his hand away, making no effort to hide the unwanted physical contact. "He's awake now." They followed Gaara to the back. "He'll need to take it easy for a few weeks but you may take him home today."

Upon seeing her feline friend, Mable's eyes lit with joy. "Jiji!"

The cat looked up from his saucer of food and gave a happy meow. Hinata almost cried with relief. He really looked like he would be fine.

Gaara opened the cat's cage. "Make sure to only feed him wet cat food till his mouth properly heals and if he starts showing any signs of limping –

"Gaara! I knew I'd find you here," a voice shouted from outside the room.

Hinata turned around to face a blonde guy about the same size as Gaara.

The blonde gave a sly grin as he looked the timid girl over. "Sorry, if I knew you had a girl here I would have –

"Naruto," Gaara sharply cut him off. "This is Hinata and Mable, they're here to pick up their cat."

Naruto's grin widened. "Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Naruto."

Hinata mustered a kind hello, before turning back to the doctor. "As far as payment goes, how much do I owe you?"

Gaara took a moment to think before responding. "No charge. Consider it an apology for how rude my nurse was last night."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly not pay!" Hinata's voice softened. "You helped me so much, there must be some way to thank you."

"Again, don't worry about it."

He wasn't leaving room for disagreement. Hinata could tell nothing she said would change his mind.

She shyly thanked him again and awkwardly tried to leave till Naruto spoke up. "What are you doing Gaara? You can't just let a cute girl like that leave. Especially if she wants to repay you!"

Gaara glared at the blonde. "Shut up, Naruto."

But Naruto wasn't listening."Hinata, was it? I know how you can repay him."

"How?" she slanted her head, curious to where this was leading.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"What?" Blood rushed to her cheeks.

A puckish grin spread across Mable's face as spoke. "Now that you mention it, it just so happens, that she is currently . . . How do you kids say it . . . Single."

Hinata's jaw dropped. She was in disbelieve, did Mable really just sell her out?

"Wonderful!" Naruto beamed. "It also _just so happens_ Gaara isn't with anyone either. Why don't you two hook up?"

"What?! No!" Her whole face now crimson red. "I can't, I don't even know him."

"Then how about going to dinner instead?" Mable suggested, clearly enjoying this a little too much.

"Yeah see, Granny knows what's up!"

Mable's hand make contact with Hinat's shoulder. "You should do it dear. You spend all your free time with me. You have your whole life ahead of you and you don't need to waste it all with an old lady."

Hinata felt ganged up on, was the whole damn world conspiring against her? But on the other hand it was just dinner and she did want to repay him for his kindness somehow.

"Well." Hinata shyly peaked at Gaara, making sure to avoid his eyes. "If you're alright with it, I really would like to thank you."

Before he could get out a response Naruto quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. "He'd love too!"

Gaara struggled fruitlessly from Naruto's grasp. Finally tiring of his antics, he bit down on the blonde's hand.

"Ouch! damn dude!" That did the trick. Naruto quickly retracted his arm, shaking it up and down. "You spend too much time with animals you're starting to act like one."

Hinata giggled into her hand. They two men made such an odd combination "Well, I guess we should be getting Jiji home so he can rest."

"Wait just a minute." Naruto quickly grabbed a pen from Gaara's lab coat and a piece of paper from his desk. "What is you number?"

"Oh um," Hinata stuttered before calling out her cell phone number. She wondered if she should really be going along with this, especially since Gaara seemed so unwilling.

Naruto gave her a quick wink followed by a thanks before cramming the piece of paper in his pocket.

Now _really_ ready to leave Hinata thanked the two men and walked out.

" _What?"_ She heard Naruto say as they left.

" _I can't believe you."_ Gaara said curtly _._

"Did I really just agree to go on a date with someone I don't even know?" Hinata fastened her seat belt, realization caught up with her.

"I believe," Mable placed Jiji comfortably on her lap, "that is what your generation calls a blind date, or something akin to that nature."

Hinata pulled out onto the road. She felt defeated, but smiled. "Mable, you do realize that I enjoy spending time with you right?"

There was a long pause before Mable replied. "I know dear, but I'm old and I won't be around forever. I don't want you to be alone if anything should happen."

Hinata felt her throat tightened but didn't respond. What could she say to that?

"Now, how about we celebrate Jiji's health by having some tea when we get home?"

Hinata patted the cat's head softly. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **A/N Thoughts, opinions? feel free to review :). Also sorry this chapter is a wee hair shorter than normal...**


	4. Dinner and A Breakdown

_I can't believe I ended up going through with this. What was I thinking? I don't even know him._ Hinata thought as she waited nervously for Gaara to arrive. _I should have just asked for the vet bill and been done with it._

It was actually the blonde guy from the clinic who called Hinata to set up the date. She never once spoke to Gaara, instead Naruto gave her the details of where and when. After getting off the phone Hinata started to have second thoughts. She was going to call and cancel until Mable stopped her. What was it about elderly people being able to guilt trip someone so easily? She didn't pull any punches either. She went on about how it would break _poor_ old grandma's heart if she didn't go. And that it would be very rude to cancel. Especially since, after all, they did owe him. Well, technically Mable owed him, and of course if she were fifty years younger she'd be all over that, but that was beside the point. Mable was going to make sure Hinata went one way or another.

So there Hinata sat, waiting in a casual little diner, anxiously tearing apart a defenseless napkin as the minutes ticked by. Naruto said Gaara would meet her by seven-thirty. But now it was almost after eight.

"Miss?" a young waiter asked, pulling Hinata from her thoughts. "Are you sure you wouldn't like anything while you wait? A drink maybe?"

"No, thank you though."

The waiter gave her a sympathetic look as he nodded and walked away. He further confirmed what Hinata thought. She was being stood up, but as embarrassed as she was, she couldn't be mad at the doctor. He was forced into this just like she was.

Hinata glanced at her watch. That was it, she wouldn't wait any longer. She did have some pride, it might not be much, but dammit if she allowed it to be extinguished.

She stood up and pushed her chair back under the table, careful not to scrape it against the dark wood floor.

Turning around to leave, she found herself slamming into an oncoming body. Hinata let out a sharp gasp as she rubbed her nose. "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's fine," A deep voice replied. "Hinata was it?"

She looked up to make eye contact with a familiar pair of beautiful green eyes. "D-Dr. Sabaku!"

He corrected her, "Gaara. Please. I apologize for making you wait, I had some . . . complications."

"Ah, it's fine." She nervously tucked a loose hair behind her ear.

"Again, I apologize, if you're still up for this–"

"Yes please," she said, cutting him off. "I mean, that is, if you're alright with it."

He gave her an odd look before pulling her chair back out and gestured for her to sit.

"Thank you." Hinata blushed as she reclaimed her seat.

The random sounds of silverware clanking together filled the air as Hinata fumbled for something to say. This was really awkward.

"I see that your guest made it," the waiter said, cutting through the tension. "would you like to order now?"

"Yes please, thank you." Hinata quickly glanced over the menu. "I'll just have the spicy chicken sandwich."

"And what to drink?"

"Coke will be fine, thank you."

The waiter jotted down her order and turned to Gaara. "What can I get you sir?"

"A hamburger will be fine, no onions, with a coke as well."

"Alright," the waiter said as he took their menus. "Your drinks will be brought out shortly.

"So." Hinata began, hoping to strike a conversation. "What do you do for a living?"

Gaara cocked an eyebrow as if to say, _Really?_

"Ah that was a stupid question." She half laughed. "Veterinarian, of course."

God, could she be acting any more dense?

She let out a long exhale and looked around the room. The few customers that remained all made idle chitchat with their partners. Why was something so simple so hard for her to do?

"What about you? What do you do?" Gaara asked, drawing back Hinata's attention.

"I'm a nurse. I work down at the Konoha Assisted Living Facility."

The waiter returned with their drinks. Gaara poked his straw in his cup and took a deep drink before speaking. "You work with the elderly, that must be interesting."

"Yes, it really is. You would be surprised some of the antics older people get into." Hinata tittered. "By the way. I want to apologize for this. You didn't really seem to get much choice in coming here."

Gaara shrugged nonchalantly. "My friend, Naruto, the other guy you met, he can be a somewhat pushy if he thinks something would be good for me."

"Really?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Gaara sighed before clarifying. "He thinks I should get out of the house more, or rather the clinic."

"Believe me," Hinata giggled. "I understand what you mean. My cousin and well, pretty much everyone close to me is that same way."

Silence once again blanket the two as they waited for their food. Hinata glanced back around the dinner. It was nearly empty now.

"Sorry for the wait." the waiter said as he returned with their order. "Here is your chicken sandwich, and your hamburger. If you need anything else just call."

"Thank you." Gaara nodded to the young man.

Hinata took a bite of her sandwich. She swallowed before talking "I remember you saying that you actually own that clinic."

Gaara watched with, what seemed to be, amusement as Hinata's face glowed red from the spices.

"Yes, I just purchased it last year." The red-head said as he popped a fry in his mouth.

Hinata took a drink, hoping to cool her burning mouth. She had a love hate relationship with spicy food.

"How old are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Twenty-four."

"Twenty-four?" Hinata choked. "You're so young, how did you manage to become a veterinarian so fast?"

Gaara hesitated before replying. "I was able to graduated high school early and from there went straight to college. I was lucky enough to maintain a full-time class schedule up till graduation."

"Wow." Hinata was stunned. "It sounds like you were very dedicated."

"You could say that," he said as if sharing some inside joke with himself.

Hinata nibbled at her sandwich. She felt pale in comparison to his achievements.

"How is your arm by the way?"

"My wha– oh, my arm. Yes, it's fine. Looks like it won't even scar, thanks to you."

Gaara nodded with a small smile before going back to his food.

For a moment, Hinata stared at him. She wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed before... Or maybe it was the way the low hanging lights glowed softly against him. But something about Gaara was strikingly beautiful, more so than just his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Gaara asked.

"No! Not at all." Hinata shook her head furiously, embarrassed that she was caught staring. She took a drink from her glass. Her sudden attraction to him caught her off guard; it was an odd sensation.

"Where did you go to high school at?" She wondered if she might have met him before.

"Suna High. After high school I moved from my parent's home in Suna city to Konoha so I could go to college."

Hinata was stunned. "You came all the way from Suna to go to college _here_? How come? The Suna University is the number one school around. And with how smart, you sound like you are I'm sure you would have been able to get a scholarship no problem."

"Eh," Gaara started as he finished his plate. "It's a long story."

Hoping to coax him further, she placed her chin on her hands and leaned closer. "I have time."

Gaara surprised her with a chuckle.

She blushed and quickly withdrew from him. "That is, at least, if you want to t-tell me. Sorry for being nosy." him.

"Well." He half smiled. "As much as I would like to sate you curiosity, unfortunately, it looks like the diner is ready to close."

"Oh." Hinata looked around. He was right. They were the only customers left. One worker was busy cleaning a few remaining tables while another flipped their sign from _Open_ to _Closed_.

"Here's your check." The waiter placed it near the edge of their table. "If you're finished eating I'll take your plates."

"Thank you," Gaara casually reached for the check.

"Wait." Hinata reflexively placed her hand over his. "I'll get it. I want to repay you."

"You don't owe me."

He wasn't leaving any room for discussion but Hinata wasn't going to give up. "But I do," she insisted. "I owe you for helping Jiji. That was the whole point in going out with you tonight."

"You were kind enough to wait, even when I was late. You stayed over thirty minutes before you decided to leave. You don't owe me." Gaara eyed her as if daring her to argue back.

She scrunched her nose ready to disagree until Gaara pulled a card from his wallet and quickly handed it off to the waiter.

"Come on." Gaara grinned after getting back his card. "Let's go."

"But," She knew when she was beat. "Geez...fine, if you're going to be that persistent ."

Gaara smirked. "I'm a very stubborn person.

"Clearly." She muttered as she stood up to follow him out into the dark parking lot.

A light breeze fluttered by, gently combing its way through her hair. She watched as Gaara rested his back against the brick building. "I had a nice time, though I still feel the need to repay you. You're not playing fair."

The only response came from an odd flicking sound. Hinata looked over to see Gaara lighting a cigarette. She watched in odd wonder as the red-head closed his eyes and took a long drag, then gently blew out, filling the once clean air with white smoke.

"You smoke." It wasn't meant as a question.

"Does it bother you?"

"No," she said honestly. "I just don't know many people who do."

Nearby, a street lamp desperately tried to keep from flickering out. The buzzing noise grew annoying.

"You know it's bad for you."

Gaara smirked and took another puff.

"How old were you when you started?"

Gaara gave her a puzzled look. "How old was I?" The question seemed to throw him off.

Hinata's cheeks flushed pink. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just trying to get to know you. I'm sure I sound weird asking questions like that. I've never been a real good conversationalist. I always end up making things awkward or hard to continue with"

An odd feeling passed through her as Gaara quietly looked into her eyes. She was only able to hold his gaze for a moment before shyly looking away.

"Tell you what." Gaara took one more draw from his cigarette before disposing of the butt. "If you're comfortable with it, would you like to go out again? I need to be getting back to the clinic right now, unfortunately."

Hinata's lips lifted to a soft smile. "I'd like that. I'm sorry to have kept you so long."

"It's fine. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

She felt silly, him going with her. Especially since it was just barely on the other side of the parking lot, but regardless she lead the way with him following beside her.

"That's weird," Hinata said more to herself after she opened her car door.

"What is it?"

"My dome lights didn't come on. They always do when I open the door." Hinata slid into the drivers seat, letting her feet dangle out of the door as she stuck her key in the ignition. She turned it once only to be greeted by a clicking sound.

"Sounds like the battery is dead,"

Hinata bit her bottom lip. "That's great."

"Wait here a moment, I have some jumper cables in the trunk; I can jump you off."

Hinata nodded regrettably as Gaara headed to his car. She couldn't believe this was happening. Her car had been running fine, maybe she left a light on?

A minute later Gaara parked his silver Chrysler in front of hers. Hinata retrieved her keys and joined him beside his trunk.

She peeked inside as he rummaged through it, not surprised to find it full of pet supplies, ranging from animal food to puppy pads and blankets.

"I'm really sorry about this." Hinata hung her head. "I know you need to be getting back . If you want to go on it's fine. I'll call for a tow truck."

"It's fine for the moment." Gaara assured her. "I don't currently have any patients. Just paper work that needs to be done."

"Alright." She waited patiently while he searched. After tonight she would definitely keep a pair of cables with her.

* * *

 **A/N: I broke this chapter into 2 parts mainly because of how long the whole chapter ended up being. But I'll have the next part up shortly :) Hope everyone enjoyed this one! Thank you again for those awesome people who have reviewed thus far!**


	5. Antisocial creatures

**A/N Here's the latest chapter. Just a heads up. I have went through and edited all the previous chapters. There won't be a need to go back and reread anything. The only thing I did was took out all of Hinata's stuttering. Truth be told it was getting very annoying to constantly remember to type. Also, I don't think stuttering was ever really part of Hinata's actual personality. I believe she just spoke softly and slowly. Either way Hopefully no one will miss it. I plan on doing the same to my other fic "My life in your precious hands." That one might take me a tad longer to get to since it's got so many more chapters already posted. But hope everyone likes this chapter. It's one of my favorites :3**

* * *

"Dammit." Gaara cursed.

Hinata wrapped her arms across her chest. "What's wrong?"

"My cables aren't here." He ran a hand through his auburn hair, a gesture Hinata was finding to be cute. "Naruto used them last, he must not have put them back."

"That's fine, don't worry, I really don't mind calling for a tow truck." She hoped he would agree. He had already gone so far out of his way as it was.

Gaara slammed his trunk shut, startling Hinata. "No, come on, get in my car."

"Wha – ?"

He walked around, opening the passenger door, and motioned for her to get in. "I don't live far from here. We'll go get them.

Hinata bit her lip, hesitate to comply. She didn't really like the thought of getting into someone's car she didn't know. Regardless of her new found attraction to him, and the nice time she had, he was still labeled in the "stranger, danger" category until further notice.

Gaara waited patiently. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Her cheeks heated from being caught. Even though she did doubt him, she didn't want him knowing that. It made her feel guilty. But even some of the nicest seeming guys can turn out to be the worst; a truth Hinata had to learn the hard way. However, guilt finally took over as she caved and cautiously slipped inside. She couldn't be rude with him trying to help, besides, she had her phone if anything went wrong.

* * *

Gaara shut off the engine. "We're here," he announced.

"Wow." Hinata gawked at the beautiful gray-brick building. "I live in an apartment complex as well. Though mine's not near as nice as this one." She mentally shuddered at the mere thought of rent prices.

Gaara placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. " I decided on here mainly because of the number of bedrooms, that and they allow animals."

"Do you have a pet as well?"

"No, but there are times when I have to bring a patient or two back here."

Hinata nodded understandingly. His compassion for animals was so strong, much more so seeming than his care for people. She was alarmed to realize that quality of his didn't bother her, rather, she found it endearing.

The soft glow of garden lights lead the way past a beautiful arched stone entrance. She began to relax, allowing her eyes to take in the scenic view. He was lucky. Not only did he have an apartment on the bottom floor but he had a whole yard with an alluring garden view with vines that twined and curled the length of the wrought iron fence that surrounded the grounds. There was even a fountain in the middle to complete it; how had she lived in Konoha her whole life and never known about this place! Hinata guessed whoever owned this property took great care to make sure it stayed well kept. It made her envious.

"Naruto?" Gaara called out after unlocking the front door.

Hinata couldn't see past Gaara's back but recognized the other's voice.

"Hey! You're back," the blonde shouted. "How did it go?"

Gaara stepped through the door, allowing room for Hinata to come in.

Hinata curiously watched Naruto as a huge grin spread across his face.

"Ah man, you old dog! I didn't know you had it in you." Naruto padded over to them, slapping Gaara hard on the back and winking at a confused Hinata. "It took me forever to convince this guy to go out tonight."

Gaara sighed, drawing back Naruto's attention. "You should have let me know you were bringing her here. Had I known you wanted to _seal the deal_ I would have left."

"Seal the de? Wha – ?" Blood rushed down Hinata's face. "N-No!" She panicked, taking a step back, ready to flee if need be.

"Don't be stupid. " Gaara was now irritated and ready to clear up the misunderstanding. "Her car died. I came to get my jumper cables that _you_ forgot to put back"

Naruto's grin quickly faded to a disappointed frown. "You know, if you were any other guy I'd say you were lying, but sadly I _know_ you're not any other guy."

Gaara responded by rolling his eyes. An odd reaction for someone so serious. Hinata smiled, relaxing somewhat again.

Naruto shook his head in disapproval as would a parent to their child. "They're upstairs in the hall closet."

The red head excused himself, assuring Hinata he'd be right back.

She stood idly by the open door, wondering if she should go back to the car. It wasn't hard to tell she was uncomfortable again.

"You don't have to stand there, you can sit down if you want." Naruto pointed to a plush, gray sectional couch near the middle of the living room.

"Thank you." Hinata timidly made her way to the couch.

She couldn't help but be surprised by how beautiful the inside was. Especially with two guys living there. It was prettier than most women's houses!

Their apartment was an open floor plan. The living room area had a matte light ash colored wood floor that accented the dark walls nicely. She also noted the red cherry wood coffee table in front of their sectional-couch with a matching sofa to the right. There was even a huge light gray, plush rug beneath the table to make up for the lack of carpet. There wasn't much decoration on the walls, but the number of tall windows with lavish curtains easily made up for it.

Hinata wondered which one did the decorating as she leaned forward to get a peak at the kitchen.

"So how was Gaara tonight? He wasn't mean or anything was he?"

"Mean?" She settled back into the couch. "No, quite the opposite. He has been very kind."

Naruto squinted his eyes in, seeming, disbelief. "Really? Well that's odd, a good thing, but still odd."

"Why is that odd?" She wanted to know more.

"Well," Naruto sat down on the armrest of the sofa. "Gaara has a hard time, how to put it, interacting with people. He comes off very cold. It puts off a lot of people. I hate that he's so distant, it's not good to be as asocial as he is. But he's always been like that, at least as long as I've known him. I truly believe he doesn't mean to come off so coarse, he just doesn't have much tact."

 _That explains a lot._ Hinata thought.

"I was hoping that him hanging out with someone other than me would help, especially someone who could see him the way I do." The blonde shuffled awkwardly before continuing. "I should actually apologize to you. I know how he can be, but still I wanted to test this out and see how it went. He could have easily hurt your feelings without meaning to, but I'm glad he didn't. You seem like a sweet girl."

Hinata's eyes dropped to the floor. To an extent, she understood Gaara. She was an introvert by nature, and her shyness only made matters worse. People often viewed her as antisocial. Especially her coworkers, always dodging them anytime one of them offered to hang out. It was not an ideal life, but it was hard to change. She wondered if he wanted to be like that. From what interaction she did see with him and those two girls, remorse seemed furthest from his mind. True actions speak loud, but no one knows what goes on in the mind of another. And Hinata wasn't ready to write Gaara off as bad just yet.

"Next time you borrow these, make sure to put them back," Gaara said as he joined the two back in the living room.

"Right." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that, man."

Hinata got up, ready to get back. It was getting late and she was wearing down.

"After I get her car started I'm going back to the clinic."

"Dude, again?" Naruto didn't hide is annoyance. "You spend way to much time there."

Gaara was impassive. "I have a lot of paper work that needs done."

Hinata followed him to the door before turning back. "It was nice seeing you again."

Naruto grinned. "You too, Hinata, I'm sure I'll see you around."

She reclaimed her passenger seat, thanking Gaara as he shut the door. He really was much different than most people, she didn't need Naruto to realize that. But she was happy that he had a friend like him. Even the most anti-social of people needed someone in their life.

The familiar spark from Gaara's lighter drew the girl from her thoughts, he was lighting another cigarette.

"I like Naruto. Have you known him long?" Hinata asked. She was eager to break the silence.

Gaara put the car in reverse. "About seven years now I guess. We met before I graduated high school."

"Ah." Hinata wish she was that lucky. "It must be nice getting to be with your friend like that. My best friend lives in a-another town. Sorry, she's actually not my _only_ friend. I have Mable as well. She lives in the apartment next to mine. So it doesn't get too lonely."

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes."

The small restaurant came back into view. Gaara cocked an eyebrow "What about your family, don't they come around?"

"My cousin does, when he can. He's actually engaged to my best friend. But, they can only visit every so often since they don't live in town."

"No one else?"

Hinata clasped her hands together. "No." Was it all right to be telling him about her living situation? It was a little creepy for him to be asking such specific questions. But she ignored it, thinking that maybe he was just as bad at talking with others as she was. If Natuto hadn't of spoke to her she would of probably been more concerned. All the same she still thought it was best to stay cautious. … At least he didn't know where she lived.

Gaara caught the sadness in her voice. "Sometimes it's best to be alone."

It was Hinata's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is that why you spend your time at the clinic?"

The headlights flooded over Hinata's car as he pulled in front of it and switched off the engine.

"Gaara?" She whispered softly when he didn't say anything.

He turned locking his eyes with hers.

Her breath hitched in her throat. _Remember, Hinata, you've barely known him a day!_

"Animals are easier to be around; to put it simply. They're not capable of the greed and petty behavior that the human world is made up of. They don't lie, cheat, or..." Gaara gritted his teeth

"Or?" Hinata felt the lighthearted atmosphere deteriorating.

He clenched his fist and took a breath. "Forget it, I don't have to explain myself to you."

She was taken aback, his demeanor was beginning to show. But she wasn't intimidated yet.

Cautiously, she placed her hand over his. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking for an explanation on why you l-ive your life the way you do. If caring for animals is what helps you find your place in this world, then who am I to judge that. You're not all wrong, there are a lot of very bad people out there, but you're not completely right either. Sometimes you just have to take a chance."

Gaara's face inched closer to hers. "And at what point do you stop chancing? How many times do you willing allow others to hurt you before you finally close yourself off and realize that it's not worth it?" He was challenging her.

"You don't stop."

Some form of emotion broke through his impassive expression. Though it was fleeting, and passed quickly before Hinata had the chance to guess what he was thinking.

"For every cruel person out there, there's another who wants only to be in your life."

"And what if I don't want anyone in my life?"

"Then I'd say you're a liar." Hinata was all too aware of the little space between them but she wasn't ready to back down yet. She wondered where her new found courage was coming from. "The very fact that you've let people hurt you shows that you've tried opening yourself to them. But you have someone like Naruto, so you must not have completely given up hope. It's just easier for you to connect with animals because of their pure, honest nature. Believe me, I understand how you feel, I know what it's like to be hurt over and over again." She drew a shaky breath. "But you can't give up. You'll continue to find more people who will not only make you happy but you will make them happy as well. And a feeling like that is too precious to miss out on."

Gaara removed his hand from under hers and tenderly placed it against her heated cheek

She remained still. "To not be jaded from this world and the wretched people who inhabit it. It's almost inspiring. I wonder how you've managed to maintain the innocence that only children hold."

"Are – Are you making fun of me?" Hinata's heart raced.

"Not at all." He brushed his thumb against the hollow of her eye, the tip barely grazing her bottom eyelashes. "It would be truly beautiful to see the world through your eyes."

Hinata swallowed and suppressed a shiver. "We should – we should probably go try and start my car now."

Gaara tore his gaze from Hinata's and retracted his hand. He did say anything further as he stepped out.

She wondered if he felt as awkward as she did, but ignored the feeling. "Can I help? I'm ashamed to say that I don't know how to jump off a car."

Even through the darkness she could see Gaara's amused grin. "Sure, go open your hood."

She obliged, then waited for him to untangle the jumper cables.

"It's easy," he said and handed her the red side of the cable. "Clamp this end to the positive terminal."

"Right here?" She hesitantly clamped it on.

"Good, now I'll connect the negative and positive to mine."

"Should I clamp the negative one on my side as well?"

"No." Gaara finished his side and turned back to her. "You don't need to connect that one, but you do need to ground it."

"So –

"Clamp it there." He pointed. "on that bolt. It'll work fine."

"Got it." Hinata smiled feeling accomplished. This wasn't so hard.

"Next I'll start my car, and let it idle for a minute. Get back in yours, and when I tell you, start it."

She nodded and slipped back into hers. A shudder passed through her, it was colder in her car.

After a couple of minutes Gaara joined Hinata in the passenger seat.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, go ahead and see if it'll start."

Hinata pulled her keys from her pocket and slipped it in the ignition. She anxiously turned it once. First came on the dome lights then sure enough the engine purred to life.

"It started!" She cheered happily to Gaara before looking down and shyly muttering. "Will I still get to see you again?"

"If you're comfortable with it, after everything that's happened, then yes."

She smiled. Glad that he wasn't deterred from her bad luck.


	6. A family affair

It had been over a week and Hinata hadn't heard anything back from Gaara. She started to think he wouldn't call after all. Choosing to believe he was just busy, she pushed aside any negative thoughts she had been stacking against herself. Besides, what would it matter if he never called? She had gotten along this far perfectly fine alone . . .

Who was she kidding? Certainly not herself. It still really sucked. She liked Gaara. He was so interesting. But, he either would or wouldn't call. Simple as that. She wouldn't force it. Instead she'd allow a few more days, maybe another week go by and and if she didn't hear anything by then she would continue on with her life per usual.

Hinata irritably flicked on the car radio. Some random podcast drifted through the speakers. She really wasn't interested to learn that the worlds largest organism on earth was a fungus but she let the man's _exciting_ speech lull her from her cluttered thoughts. Too much weighed heavy on her mind and Gaara was the least of her worries.

Hiashi, Hinata's father had called her a few days back. He wanted to speak with her, no doubt he wished to discuss the company. It couldn't possibly be because they hadn't seen each other in awhile. She wondered when her father had last seen Hanabi. Did it not bother him that his youngest daughter was growing up without him? There was so much to miss! Wouldn't he regret it? Surely money and appearance didn't mean more to him than his own family?

After an hour of driving the manor came into view. The sun's early morning rays cascaded over the property causing the many arched windows to sparkle brighter than any diamond. Hinata forced back happy and painful memories alike. She thanked the guard for buzzing her in and drove past the gates. The front of her car dipped gently as the car switched from paved asphalt to a long cobblestone driveway.

Hinata had the manor's history memorized by heart. It was a story her father loved to tell during dinner parties. It was built sometime in the 18th century. The most impressive fact is that it was constructed of mainly wood and yet managed to survive nearly three-hundred years of weathering time. Her family was very proud of their property. Not that she could blame them. It was an amazing piece of their history that, years later, combined with starts of their pharmaceutical company, tipped the scales and insured the rich survival of their family.

The worn two-story building had been passed down the long line of Hyugas before finally reaching her father. Hinata wondered if her uncle Hizashi had any ill feelings towards Hiashi, given the fact that her father and her uncle were twins, and the only reason Hiashi inherited the property was because he was born mere seconds before Hizashi. The eldest was supposedly happy to share the manor with his identical sibling, there was more then enough room. But after Hizashi got married, he chose to live elsewhere with his wife and soon-to-be-born son, Neji.

At least, that's what Hinata had been told. She wasn't sure if her father's and Uncle's relationship was as strained as her main family. If that were the case, you wouldn't know any better. They worked in perfect unison running the business. Hiashi was even going as far as to trust Neji with the near future plans for the upcoming building in Suna where Neji and Tenten resided.

Hinata slammed her car door shut and stood for a moment in awe at the massive house. An unrecognizable man greeted her with a kind hello. She assumed he was the gardener given that he was pushing a wheel-barrel filled with miscellanies garden supplies. She nodded her head to show her recognition and walked as confidently as she could up to the over-sized red oak doors. The nervous Hyuga took one, steady, deep breath for mental preparation then passed the threshold. Whatever her father wanted to talk about, she could handle it.

Hinata barely made it into the soft-lit living area when she was greeted by a familiar face. "Ms. Hinata, it's so good to see you back."

"Bailey!" She exclaimed and ran up to hug an elderly man.

Bailey was an old butler who faithfully served the Hyuga manor for as long as Hinata could remember. There was never a dull moment with him around. Hinata recalled a good few times he had gotten her out of trouble with her father. One time specifically during High school when Hinata had sneaked out of the manor. All she wanted to do was go with Tenten to see some fireworks but for whatever reason her father forbade it. Hiashi caught her trying to return. Bailey had come to her rescue at the last moment. He lied saying she had been with him studying in the gardens.

"How is your mother and sister doing?" He patted Hinata's back in response to her hug.

"Both are doing well, Hanabi is learning how to drive."

The aged man placed a hand over his heart with mock horror. "I'll be sure to pray for the good people of Suna."

Hinata laughed. Despite that her old home held, mainly, sad memories there were still people like Bailey that made it worth returning to.

She wanted to catch up with him but this wasn't the time, she was here for her father and her confidence was wearing thin. "Is father ready to see me?

"Not yet," the butler informed. "He's currently in a conference but he said should you arrive before him for you to wait in his study. Shall I lead you there?"

"No, that won't be necessary."

Bailey nodded. "If you need anything just let me know."

Hinata thanked him before leading herself up a set of stairs. Pictures of previous Hyugas decorated the deep red walls. She scrunched her nose. It never occurred to her being odd when she was little but she wondered why her father kept the traditional manor style given how much time had changed since the place was originally built. If nothing else, she supposed it did show his dedication to his lineage, that and it gave the place its own sense of charm. Nowadays, homes weren't nearly as antiquated as this one, but other homes couldn't compare to its beauty either so she thought it really didn't matter.

The door groaned softly but opened with ease. She peeked her head in. Her father's study was the only section in the manor that was up-to-date. It was necessary to keep up with modern technology if he wanted to efficiently run his business.

Hinata left the door open and stepped further in. The room looked more like a library with the built in book shelves that, packed tightly, held assorted reading material. Some of which was dated while others were more current. Once, when Hinata was little, she tried reading some of them. But the content was too dense. She bet if she sat down with one again it would make much more sense. Especially one of the medical or herbalism books.

In the middle of the room was a lavish black desk with a bay window resting behind it. Hiashi's laptop lay atop the table with a messy pile of papers. Normally he was more organized than that. Hinata guessed he'd been very busy as of late.

Amongst the clutter an over-turned picture caught Hinata's attention. _That's odd_. She lifted the glass frame; she didn't recall him having any photos last time she was there. A tear puddled at the pit of her eye. It was an old family picture taken during a hot summer day in August. Frozen in the moment was the rare sight of her father's laughing face. Her radiant, pregnant mother was beside him picking watermelon seeds from a seven-year-old Hinata's face. She had nearly forgotten; it was one of the last happy times they had as a family. What had changed? How did they go from such a loving family to drifting strangers?

"You will have to over-look the mess."

"F-Father." Hinata set the picture back down.

"We've had our hands full with the company's expansion." Whether he noticed or not he didn't make mention of Hinata's dismal expression. He beckoned for her to sit after he claimed his chair behind the desk.

She took the seat facing him. "How is Uncle?"

"Fine, he's currently with Neji, in Suna, going over the new building design."

"You don't waste any time do you father?" Hinata said in a half-hearted jest.

Clearly unamused Hiashi gathered the papers strewn across his desk then rapping them curtly signaling his displeasure. "This family wastes no time on idle dalliances, it is nothing less than a show of weakness. In this family we accept no weakness, no idleness, and nothing less than perfection in its totality. This is a lesson you would do well to learn and quickly." Taking a moment to let the sudden gravity of the conversation set in. "This silliness of yours needs to stop.

So this was how it would be? He clearly wanted to get straight to the point. This was going to be a rough talk. Hinata bit her tongue in anticipation to retaliate. He wasn't being fair. The day Hinata originally informed him that she was going to school for nursing he showed mild irritation but was otherwise alright with it as long as she was the one who paid for her schooling. She was surprised by the amount of anger that welled up in her. She wasn't by nature and angry person but her father managed to pull it out of her.

"I have allowed you to wallow in your mistakes up until now in hopes that you would see the error of your ways on your own. Sadly, at every turn, you have not failed to disappoint. Your meager attempts at a meaningless job far below your station have done nothing less than besmirched your name, my name, the very name of my father and his before him . . . This can not and will not stand I assure you of this," Hiashi said with an unblinking icy glare befitting his cool composure.

Hinata fought back tears. So that was it. He was hoping Hinata would regret her decision to go into nursing. He wanted her to see she had "messed up" and for her to come back ready and willing to work under him. But he failed to see that despite their differences, Hinata was stubborn, just like him. And living her own life was what she strove for. She couldn't stand down while her father talked to her like that. He needed to see how important this was to her.

Forcing down the rising bile in her throat she began to speak, knowing that if she didn't now she wouldn't be able to at all. "Father, it's not silliness or a dalliance. I enjoy helping others. Trying to ease the pain of those pitiful souls gives me a sense of purpose and meaning. How could helping people, living life with reason, be wrong? Does your pride override even the happiness of your own daughter?"

"Pride?!" Her father boomed. "You impudent girl. Our previous fathers have made great stride to ensure the survival of our blood line. You speak like you are selfless, but for the sake of strangers and your own happiness you turn your back on the very family that worked hard to give you the option to stray. Have you no worry for this family's future well-being? Everyone but you has pulled their weight to guarantee the continuing growth of the business. Even my nephew. Would you go as far as to thrust the responsibility solely on the shoulders of your cousin?"

Hinata jumped up, the chair clattered loudly behind her. Her anger finally reached its boiling point. It had been a long time since she could say she truly felt pissed off. "I turned my back?! What of mother and Hanabi. You as a husband and father have neglected and abandoned us. And all for what? Money, appearance, a _company!?_

"Calm yourself daughter," he commanded.

"I won't!"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Dammit, why did she have to cry now? He would take it as weakness no doubt. She grabbed the photo from his desk "What happened to you father? Where did the kind loving man from this picture go? Did you know that mother worries for you even still? Or that Hanabi cried when you didn't appear for her sixteenth birthday?" Hinata dropped the picture frame to the floor and opened her arms wide. "I hope all of this was worth it. You believe I am the one who will regret my life choices but it's you, father, who will be left with remorse!"

"Be silent!" Hiashi roared. "My eldest daughter will speak to me with respect or not at all!"

Hinata was taken aback by his words. She took a moment to compose herself then calmly placed her chair back on its legs. Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke."You're always talking about the security of our future family. That's not wrong, but you've forgotten one thing . . ."

Hiashi glared condescendingly at Hinata.

She knew she was about to cross a line but pressed on. "The family that is here _now_ ,in the present, is your family. And I'm sorry father, but I can't continue going back and forth with you like this. Don't you understand the situation you're putting me in, does it mean little to you that you are tearing me apart?"

Her father never spoke. If his daughter's words had any effect on him he didn't show it.

The atmosphere between the two was taunt like a banjo string, until a firm knock to the door snapped the tension free.

It was Bailey. "I apologize for the interruption sir, but Mr. Aomori arrived sooner then expected with the paper work you've requested. Shall I send him up?"

Hiashi tore his harsh eyes from Hinata's."No, I will meet with him now."

Hinata scoffed. She didn't hide the hurt in her voice. "So that's it? Is this really how you want to end this conversation? I drove over an hour to get here, even called into work to see you today! I've barely been here thirty minutes!"

Hiashi passed Hinata without a second glance. "This could take awhile, Bailey. Show my daughter to the door."

"Yes, sir." The butler waited until her father was out of earshot. He stepped near Hinata and bent down to pick up the broken family photo. "I know how hard it must be to see him like this."

She laughed despite the fresh tears that spilled from her eyes. _Hard_ didn't even begin to describe it.

"His words are harsh but know that he does love you." Wrinkles formed around the corners of the aged mans mouth as his lips formed a soft but encouraging smile. "Don't give up on him just yet."

"I won't." Hinata wiped the tears that threatened to drip off her chin. "But I need distance from him. It will probably be some time before I come back here again. Even if he couldn't understand, I thought he was finally fine with me living my life how I wanted. I just . . . I don't know, I need to get away from this place."

Bailey breathed a weary sigh. "I understand, though I do hate to see you leave so soon. Why don't you stay here for the night? Your room is as you left it but we've kept it dusted. Your father won't be here this evening if your worried about running back into him."

Hinata gnawed her bottom lip as she mulled the thought over. She caught a sliver of loose skin between her teeth and plucked it loose. It left behind a satisfying stinging sensation. She had the day off work tomorrow so it wouldn't be any big inconvenience and it would give her a chance to catch up with Bailey and the other workers she knew that remained.

Bailey grinned triumphantly. "I'll have your favorite dinner prepared tonight."

Hinata rolled her eyes but smiled. He knew her too well. She would stay.

Hinata spent most of the evening reacquainting herself with the grounds and talking with the few people she happened to meet.

Everyone was so nice but far too polite. She really hoped that they didn't honestly think they were beneath her just because of her family's stature. Most of them expressed shock when they learned how Hinata chose to live with her dumpy apartment and meager paying job. They couldn't understand why she wanted to live like that when she could work for her father and have so much more money. Even own her own house if she wanted! She wasn't ever able to make them see her side of it. They were all too money minded. But she didn't think poorly of them because of it. Most of them really needed the money, and her father paid them generously.

Later on, when night fell, she retired to her room. Hinata was thrilled to find her old shoe box still tucked way back in the closet where she left it. It contained random bits of her past, including an old locket, a seashell she found during a trip to the beach, but mainly notes she used to pass back and forth with Tenten in high school. She sat on the floor of the cramped closet reading all their old notes, every now and then letting out a laugh. They were so silly. Tenten gushed a lot about her growing crush for Neji. Hinata remember originally feeling uncomfortable with Tenten expressing her feelings about Hinata's cousin. She looked at Neji like a brother so it was difficult for her to see the attraction. Not that she was saying Neji was unattractive, he was far from it. But again, he was like a brother to her so there was still an "ick" factor. Hinata remembered once becoming jealous of Neji. She was worried that Tenten would get to the point where she only wanted to spend time with her crush and not Hinata. But it never reached that point. That meant more to Hinata then Tenten would ever know. Now, she was nothing but genuinely happy for her best friend and couldn't wait for them to finally set the date for their wedding.

After rummaging around the top closet shelves some more she found a tattered stuffed floppy eared bunny her mother had made her after Hanabi was born. She couldn't believe it was still intact and in such good condition! She hugged it tight to her chest. It smelled of dust and mothballs but it was nothing a gentle, soapy bath couldn't remedy.

When she eventually got tired, she curled into her firm bed. The blankets weren't the same she used to sleep in but they were just as nice. Hinata sighed, feeling more at ease now than what she had when she arrived this morning. She held her bunny close to her face and wondered if her father ever came back. Was he still angry at her? Despite what she said, Hinata did see her father's point of view. There was a big part of her that really did feel selfish with refusing to help with the company. But it just wasn't what she wanted to do with her life. Her mind reeled for what felt like hours before sleep finally consumed her. At least her dreams offered mercy as she relived sweet memories of how her family use to be . . .

The following morning Hinata was woken up by the heavenly smell of pancakes. There was a gentle tapping at her door.

"Ms. Hinata?"

It was one of the younger female maids.

"Yes?" Hinata's voice was thick with sleep. She pulled a wad of hair that was plastered to her cheek away from her mouth. Had she really drooled in her sleep? _Gross_.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly. Would you like me to start a shower for you?"

"Wha-?" She shook her head, hoping to clear the remaining cobwebs from her mind to clearly think. "No, that won't be needed, I can take care of it myself."

The lady hesitated. "Alright, I'll at least put fresh towels in the bathroom for you."

Hinata shrugged. "Whatever you want to do." She felt irritable. People trying to wait on her hand and foot was really getting old. It was, without a doubt, unquestionably time for her to get away from this manor.

After taking a quick bath, she put back on the same clothes from yesterday and made her way to the kitchen.

Bailey was there eating. He stood up politely to greet her. "Did you sleep well?" He moved from the table to make her a plate.

She wanted to protest, she was capable of making her own plate, but knew it was no use "Fairly well. It's much more quiet out here than in the middle of town."

The butler nodded in agreement uttering a soft "hm" as he filled her plate full.

"Is father here?"

"No, he left fairly early this morning."

"Oh." She felt disappointed. Half of her wanted to reconcile with him before she left but it wouldn't be easy. Maybe this was for the best. They both needed time.

"Here you are." Bailey put the plate in front of her along with a glass of milk.

Hinata laughed when she noticed his child-like food art. He had made a smiley face out of the pancake, bacon, and eggs, just like her mother use to do when she needed cheering up...

After breakfast Hinata said her goodbyes. Bailey walked with her to her car.

"Try not to stay away too long." He ruffled her hair. "I have missed you. Next time bring Hanabi too."

"I will" Hinata smiled. "For now, though, father and I need some space. Take care of him until then?"

The loyal butler bowed. "Always . . ."

"Thank you." Hinata whispered and drove off. She didn't what him to see her crying again. Why did it have to be like this?

* * *

 **A/N read and review, tell me what you all thought? I'm aiming to introduce a less shy Hinata. Like, still awkward and shy but who can still stand up for herself if need be.  
**

 **Sorry my chapter updates have slowed down. My job has us on serious over time working 6 days a week anywhere from 10 to 12 hours each shift. I'm not complaining or anything. the extra money is always nice but exhausting. It just doesn't leave me with a lot of time to work on my fics. But I'm trying! Gaara was absent in this chapter but he'll be in the next one :)**


	7. A karaoke kind of night

Hinata felt weary as she sluggishly walked up the flight of stairs back to her apartment. The drive back to town had been just as lonely and mind numbing as the drive was to her father's. She wanted to go back to sleep. To forget everything that happened the day before. But of course it couldn't be that easy, and from here onwards, things would undoubtedly be harder between the two. She felt even more estranged from him than ever.

She pulled her keys from her pocket and placed the apartment key in the lock. She turned it once before the handle began jiggling on its own. Hinata immediately released the doorknob and stepped back.

Someone was in her apartment.

The door flung open and Hinata was knocked hard to the ground. The weight from another body pressed against her. It was difficult to breath but she sucked in enough air to try and scream for help.

"Hinata! I've missed you so much!"

The familiar voice caused her to bite back her scream. She focused on the black haired female atop her.

"T-Tenten," Hinata gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Tenten got up and pulled Hinata to her feet. "I got in last night. I tried calling you but your phone went to voicemail. I used the spare key you gave us to get in. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you at the door and wanted to surprise you."

Hinata laughed. "You did a good job of it too. I was at my father's. I didn't anticipate staying over there and didn't have a way to charge my phone."

"Your dad's?" Tenten's face twisted with a sneer of slight disgust. Her friend knew all to well of the struggle her family had with him. "How did that go?"

Hinata hung her head and groaned. "Lets go in and I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

"He didn't have to be so harsh, what an ass," Tenten said after Hinata finished her story.

The two were in Hinata's bedroom.

Hinata pulled a fresh shirt over her head. "I know. Don't get me wrong, I more or less told him I was done with him. That wasn't exactly kind either, but I don't know what to do anymore. I'm at my wits end. It seems like the older I get the harsher and more persistent he becomes."

"Maybe he's going through a mid-life crisis?" Tenten joked.

"Yea, sure." Hinata giggled and joined her friend on the bed. "How did you find the time to come up here anyway?"

"I managed to get Friday through Sunday off work." Tenten beamed. "And right now we're off school for spring break. Neji was going to come too but he's busy with his father. It's cute watching him work so hard."

Hinata smiled. She was happy for Neji. It was good that some parts of their family managed to stay close. "So," she spoke, ready to get off the topic all together. "Have you and Neji thought anymore about setting a date for the wedding?"

A rare blushed crept over Tenten's cheeks. She wasn't one to be easily embarrassed but topics of her and Neji managed to do it. "Not yet. We've both been so busy, I didn't want to pressure him about it. Right now he is completely immersed with the building plans. It really was an amazing opportunity that your father gave him."

Hinata's eyes fell to the floor.

Tenten waved her hand in front of her face as if to push away the conversation. "Ah, but none of that really matters!" She awkwardly cleared her throat. "Speaking of special someones, what about you? Have you met anyone? Surely there are one or two cute male nurses you work with?"

"Not really." Hinata scrunched her nose. Gaara was the first guy in a long time she started to notice. She was just to distracted with life and work to pay attention to men. "There was one guy I was somewhat talking with but–

"What?" Tenten eye's widened. "You mean you actually met someone and didn't tell me! I know we've both been occupied with our own lives but you should keep me in on the loop with things like that!"

Hinata snorted. She couldn't tell if her friend was joking or not. Neither one was really all that girly and aside from Tenten's notes in high school, neither one ever gushed about guys. "It wasn't anything serious. I'd only met him twice. He said we could go out again but it's been over a week and I've not heard back from him. I don't want to put anymore stock into it."

Tenten frowned. "Do you have his number? You should call him. You can't depend on guys to always keep making the first move."

"I've got _a_ number, but I'm not sure if it's his or the friend that he lives with. His best friend kind of set us up. Things seemed to have went well. But I ended up having car trouble. I don't know. I think I may have put him off. He's not exactly what one would call the sociable type, not that I have any room to talk but he's a bit more serious about it." Hinata intentionally left out key details about that night. She didn't want to talk about the odd, intense, moment her and Gaara shared for fear that she would miss him.

Tenten's eyes softened. She grabbed Hinata and pulled her close for a hug. "Things haven't really been going so well lately for you have they?" She patted the top of her head despite Hinata's wiggling protest.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Tenten suddenly pushed Hinata arms length apart. An impish grin reached her eyes. "You need to get out of this apartment."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Lets go to the karaoke club in town! It's been too long since we last got to go. Remember, we used to sneak and go all the time back in school?"

Of course Hinata remembered. How could she forget? Somehow Tenten always brought out the mischievous side in Hinata. Making her do things she would normally never do. Like sneaking out of her home in the middle of the night or ditching the last period of class on a Friday to slink away and do karaoke. But it's not like Hinata felt pressured into anything. She knew that if she truly was uncomfortable with doing anything Tenten wouldn't force her.

After Hinata's mother left her father it was Tenten who made her feel somewhat normal again. High school was so hard to deal with. There was nothing quite as awkward as being one of the richest girls in school but not pretty enough or popular and to beat it all she was way too shy for her own good. She often got picked on by her peers, or the more snobbier girls would pretend to be her friend and try to pump money or anything else they could out of her. It was Tenten who eventually saved Hinata from that rut.

Hinata had one specific memory in mind. It was the first day the two girls met, a day that Hinata would never forget. It had ended up with both girls being suspended for a week. God, was Hinata's father furious. But Hinata got something irreplaceable out of it. A friend, someone true and honest who wanted to be around Hinata for no other reason then to be her friend. Not because she wanted to use her like so many others before.

The school day had started out like any other. Hinata was eating lunch with her so called friends when a few of the girls noticed one of the less fortunate students. They begun sneering and making fun of him for his ratty appearance. Hinata wanted to stop them, they were being so cruel but what could she say? If she protested them they wouldn't be friends with her anymore and Hinata would be all alone again. She really didn't want that. The boy looked miserable like he was about to cry. Hinata, despite her feelings, was ready to defend the kid until Tenten appeared and dumped her lunch tray all over the head of the girls' main leader. It was a chilly day too. Hinata was stunned and Tenten went on a rant about bullying and how when it came to being ugly they should really get a reality check. The girls were furious and Hinata had made the mistake of laughing at them. They turned their rage onto her but instead of fearing them Hinata gathered up her courage. She did the same as Tenten and dumped her tray on one of the other girls. They were immediately called to the principal's office. It was horrible, never had Hinata gotten in so much trouble as she did that day but it was well worth it. Tenten made Hinata feel brave. She finally found her voice. Though her shyness still held her back she still knew how to stand up for herself if things got too rough.

Hinata's attention refocused to the present. "Of course I remember."

Tenten winked. "And best of all. We are totally old enough to drink now. It'll be so much fun. We'll get a private room just like before. Order some food. Get a few drinks in you. Whatever we gotta do to get you out of here for a bit. I can stay with you the whole weekend too. What do you say?"

Hinata grinned. Why not? She could use a mini-vacation anyway. "When do you want to leave?"

"Yes." Tenten pumped her fist. "Now that's what I'm talking about. We'll head out in a few hours. I actually could really go for a nap right now."

Hinata laughed but she understood. She had woken up way too early this morning. Most of her energy was sapped. "I'll set an alarm for around five. How does that sound? That should give us enough time to get woken up, and dressed."

Tenten muffled back a yawn. "Sounds good to me. Want to share the bed like before?"

"Sure" Hinata smiled warmly. It felt so good to have her best friend around again. She had missed her so much.

The two girls got comfortable atop her full size mattress. They curled into each other like they used to and peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The karaoke bar was packed. Not too surprising since it was the weekend. Hinata couldn't wait to get away from all the crowds of people and into their own room.

She anxiously held onto the back of Tenten's shirt while her friend talked to the man at the entrance counter. Another group of people passed by bumping into her without so much as a sorry.

"What do you mean we can't rent a private room?!" Tenten roared.

"Look, sorry alight? But we're just too busy. We're reserving the private rooms for parties of four or more. If it's only the two of you you'll just have to enjoy your time out on the open floor with the public stage."

Tenten slammed her fist on the counter. "That's bullshit. I came here for a private booth and that's what I want! I'm not singing out here with all of these drunk idiots."

The middle aged long haired attendant glared sharply at Tenten. Crows feet crinkled the side of his greying eyes. It didn't take a genius to tell this man hated his job. He looked like someone you would have once seen on a rock and roll magazine. Not at a small town karaoke bar attending to obnoxious people.

"Hey," Hinata laughed nervously and patted Tenten's back. She didn't want to stir up anymore trouble "It's fine. We can still have fun out here."

"That's not the point." Tenten growled. "I'm a paying customer just like everyone else. We should get what we want."

"Look lady," The man bent below the counter and pulled out a hand full of glow sticks. "What if I give you these for free? Don't make me have to kick you two out."

Tenten's angered reached its peak. She was ready to lunge like a cat until Hinata pulled her friend back and slid between her and the counter. "That will be fine," Hinata squinted her eyes at the man's name badge. "Ken . . . Thank you."

Hinata swiped the glow sticks from him and tugged the fuming Tenten past full tables to the center of the room where a square bar was placed. "Lets get you a drink, you need to calm down."

Tenten plopped down in the nearest empty stool. "I don't need to calm down. What I need is for people to stop being such assholes."

Hinata laughed and wedged herself between Tenten and some other random female.

"But you are right. I need to chill out. We came here to help you unwind not add more stress." Tenten waved her hand in the air and called out an order of drinks to the bartender.

Hinata wasn't listening to what she ordered. She wasn't much of a drinker so it was for the best that Tenten picked something for her.

She glanced around the building. The change in atmosphere excited and made her nervous all at once. She loved how dark they kept the room save for the neon blue string lights that were suspended from the ceiling and the soft yellow lights that hung from the bars rafters . Though, it was the stage that really caught her attention. It was small and shaped like a half octagon. It had different colored floor lights that shinned bright against the back wall causing the singers shadow to stretch high from their feet on the floor all the way up to the ceiling. It was mesmerizing to look at, even with the atrocious singer that was dancing around in a drunken stupor trying to pull off a high pitched chorus to a song that Hinata didn't recognize.

"Here you go ladies."

Hinata tore her eyes from the stage and back to the counter. The bartender placed their drinks down. He winked and left to serve the other patrons.

"Are you going to sing?" Hinata picked up the cold glass. It was slippery from condensation but she held it tight and took a sip. The drink tasted like cherries. She couldn't guess what the alcohol was but there was no denying its presence as it burned all the way down from her throat to her stomach.

"Maybe later," Tenten gently shook her glass. The ice clanked softly together as it spun around. "I'd rather sit here and make fun of a few people before I get up there and make a fool of myself too."

Hinata snickered and took another drink. Maybe she would work up the courage to get up there also. But first she needed to loosen up a bit more.

An hour and a few drinks later Hinata was feeling good. Her and Tenten had their glow sticks, waving them high in the air. They were still seated at the bar but sung along in sloppy unison with the lady on stage singing Survivor by Destiny's Child.

They both laughed when the song was over.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Tenten signaled for one more drink.

Hinata's voice was slightly slurred. "Yea'. It's been too long since I've gotten to go out and done anything like this."

"Why don't you try to make other friends? I hate to know I can't be with you as often anymore and I'm sure you work with a lot of other girls. It wouldn't be hard to do. You just have to be open with them like you are with me."

She had thought considerably about it, but it just wasn't the same. Tenten was her best friend. And it was so hard to open up and be herself with other people. With her it came natural.

A soft vibration came from Hinata's pocket. Someone was calling her. She fumbled around with her pants before pulling out her phone.

"Who is it?" Tenten mouthed

"I'unno," Hinata eyes were half lidded as she starred at the unrecognizable number. She tried to answer with as normal as a voice as she could.

" **Hello, is this Hinata?"**

"Yes, who is this?"

" **It's Gaara. I apologize for calling so late."**

Hinata covered the mouth piece to her phone. "Oh my God, it's the guy I was telling you about earlier."

Tenten's grinned devilishly. "You should have him come join us."

"What? No way! I don't want him to see me like this."

" **Are you still there?"**

"Ah y-yes. Sorry." Of all the nights he would have to call of course it had to be tonight.

" **Is this a bad time? I could call back later if you want?"**

"No . . . Well, I don't know actually." She was getting flustered and couldn't clearly think. Hinata turned around in her stool. She wanted to go outside to hear him better but as soon as she stood up some guy walked into her knocking her drink from her hand and onto her shirt.

"Watch where you're going." The guy sneered.

"Asshole! It was your fault." Tenten yelled.

" **I'll call you back some other time. You sound preoccupied."**

Hinata tugged her cold wet shirt loose from her stomach. "No you're fine really, I just – I have to run to the bathroom, talk to my friend for a minute."

She chucked the phone to Tenten. "What the? What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, just don't let him hang up yet. I won't be long." She ran off to the bathroom

A few minutes later, Hinata returned. Her phone was laying on the counter.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"He's coming over here. He said it wouldn't take long."

"He's what? No! Tenten, I didn't want that."

Tenten laughed. "I'm sorry but after I told him we were both drinking he offered to give us a ride home. And lets face it, we've both had a little too much to be driving."

"But what about your car? You don't really want to leave it here do you?"

Tenten flicked her hand. "It'll be fine. We'll bring your car back here tomorrow to get it."

Hinata mumble incoherently under her breath. She couldn't think of any other way out of seeing Gaara tonight. "What about a taxi? We could call for one?"

Tenten thoughtfully raised her eyes. "A cab? Honestly. If you really feel comfortable with trusting some stranger to take you home while inebriated then be my guest."

Hinata groaned and laid her head with a soft _**thud**_ on the counter.

"What's wrong with you? Earlier you seemed bummed about him not calling. Now he has and you don't want to see him?"

She tilted her head to the side to face her friend. "It's not that I don't want to see him. It's just that our first date didn't go so well in the beginning and this will only be like the third time I will have seen him. I don't want him seeing me after I've been drinking."

Tenten rubbed Hinata's back. "Don't worry about it. He sounded completely fine with coming out. He was the one who suggested it."

Hinata grimaced.

Tenten laughed again then stood up "Come on, our turn is coming up next."

After singing a few badly off key songs two girls made their way back to the bar. They were red faced and out of breath from laughing. Hinata had finally started to relax about seeing Gaara. Maybe it wouldn't turn out too bad. She really didn't want him to see her how she was but on the other hand she _really_ wanted to see him. Why did feelings have to be so complicated?

The two sat back down. Tenten was busy ordering another round of drinks when Hinata noticed a guy coming their way. At first she didn't pay him any real mind until it was obvious he was approaching them.

"Hi there," The guy's attention was on Tenten. He propped one elbow on the bar counter and leaned his body against it. "I couldn't help but notice you on the stage. You're very pretty. Are you here with anyone else aside from your friend?"

Hinata chuckled. Maybe it was the alcohol messing with her brain but this guy's lame attempt to pick up girls was very amusing. He looked like someone you'd expect to see somewhere on a beach surfing a wave with his toned tanned body and short wavy disheveled blond hair, certainly not in a rinky dink place like this.

Tenten raised the back of her hand to his face and wiggled her fingers to show off her ring. "Sorry pal, but I'm engaged."

The blonde moved closer to her. "Does that have to matter? You must be really bored with your fiance to be here without him having fun."

Tenten forced a tight lipped smile. Annoying persistence pissed her off. She took her untouched drink and passed it to him. "No, thanks. Why don't you take this and trying picking up on some other girls.

The blonde flashed a wide pearly white smile. It was the type of grin that melted girls where they stood. The kind that allowed him to get whatever he wanted. But something like that wouldn't work so easily on Tenten.

He took the drink. "Alright, what about your friend over there?" He moved past Tenten to Hinata and offered her the glass. "Would you be interested?"

"No, I'm good." Hinata replied flatly.

He batted his long black eyelashes. His dazzling blue eyes didn't even faze her. " Don't tell me you're also with someone?"

Hinata's thoughts went to Gaara. They weren't together by any stretch of the imagination, but still. Until she got things figured out with him she wasn't remotely interested in anyone. Not that she was even interested in anyone before Gaara but that wasn't the point. She had no desire to do anything with this guy.

"No, not exactly, but –

"But what?" The guy placed his hand on Hinata's knee and gripped it. " _Not exactly_ means no, so come on what do you say?"

Tenten stood up. She was ready to give this guy what for. But someone came up behind Hinata and placed an arm around her shoulder. Comforting heat surged through her neck down her back.

It was Gaara.

"Sorry to keep you girls waiting."

His deep voice rang in her ears. She turned her head to meet his eyes. "N-Not at all." She replied breathlessly.

Hinata's thoughts were completely on Gaara. She had forgotten about the other man till he cleared his throat.

"So you are with someone?" His hand was still on her knee.

Hinata felt Gaara's weight shift further against her back as he took his other arm and pushed surfer boy's hand away from her leg.

Gaara replied in her stead. "She is, and I think it's time for you to leave." His eyes again met Hinata's. They were stern and deep but yet there was a tenderness behind them. "Unless . . . do you want him to stay?"

Her voice was trapped in her throat. She shook her head.

There was a long painstaking moment as the annoying guy and Gaara stared each other down.

Ultimately, the guy raised his arms in defeat. "Fine, I'm not looking for any kind of trouble. I just want to get laid. There's plenty of other girls here anyway. Thanks for the drink though." He gave the girls a parting wink before gallivanting off to a table full of other girls.

"What an idiot. I thought he would never leave." Tenten scoffed.

Gaara moved his arm from around Hinata. The warmth left with him but it's lack of presence cleared her head. She started to speak and gesture to Tenten. "This is my friend Tenten."

Gaara extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Gaara Sabaku."

Tenten grinned and took his hand into hers. "Right, antisocial guy who hadn't called Hinata back, nice to meet you too."

Gaara's face remained stoic.

Hinata jaw dropped. "Tenten!"

"What? I don't dislike the guy yet. I'm just calling out the truth."

"Anyway," Gaara interrupted before anything else could be said. "If you ladies are ready to go we'll head out now."

"I am." Hinata stood up. The sudden movement caused her head to spin. She stumbled.

Gaara put his arm on her shoulder to steady her.

Tenten giggled. "Sorry, we might have had a little more to drink then needed."

"Clearly." His voice was hard. Hinata met his eyes once more. The softness from before was long gone. She swallowed hard. Was he mad at her? And what if he was? If anything it was her who had a right to be mad at him. Did he really think he could just not talk to her for so long after promising he would then out of nowhere decides it's alright for him to just show up and ruin their girls night out?

Hinata's sudden anger towards him shocked her. She wanted to chalk it up to either the alcohol messing with her or that she was still reeling from the pent up feelings she held for her father. God, she hoped this wasn't the starts of a toxic mentality of hating men with thoughts that they would only hurt her in the end.

* * *

Aside from Hinata directing him, no one spoke while they drove back to Hinata's apartment

Gaara had to help Tenten walk up the many steps to make sure she didn't fall. She had had a little more to drink than Hinata.

Hinata unlocked the door and stepped aside so Gaara could enter. She shuffled shyly. She didn't want him to see her pitiful apartment, especially since he lived in such a beautiful one.

"Where do you want her?" Gaara asked.

Hinata stammered. "O-Over there on the couch will be fine."

Tenten groaned miserably when he laid her down. "I really hope I don't get sick."

"I'll go get some blankets and a trash can," Hinata said. She needed a moment away from Gaara.

He waited patiently for her to finish making sure Tenten was comfortable. She wanted to hurry up and thank him so he would leave.

"Well, thanks for the ride home." She pulled out a wrinkled bill from her pocket. "Here's some gas money for your trouble."

Gaara gave her a sharp look. "I don't need your money."

Hinata's tempered sparked. Why did she have to feel so angry? "I know you don't _need_ it. But I have still yet to repay you for anything you've done for me. Please just take it."

Gaara shook his head. Did he have to be so stubborn?

Hinata huffed and started to close the gap between them so she could put the money in his pocket but instead ended up tripping over her own feet. Gaara moved fast to catch her.

"Easy." He whispered.

Hinata's head was swimming. Her cheek pressed hard against his chest. She could feel his heart beating. It was calm. Soothing. Unlike hers that was beating so hard she was sure it would explode. It wasn't until that moment that she noticed Gaara was wearing his lab coat. He must have been working late again. And he had stopped what he was doing just to make sure she made it home?

It was Gaara who ended the moment. He gently helped her stand back upright and said, "You shouldn't have drank so much, especially being out in public like that."

Hinata laughed.

"I'm serious." Gaara's voice dripped with stern disapproval. "Anything could have happened to you. Where is your bedroom? You need to sleep it off."

She put a hand on her hip. She didn't appreciate the tone he had with her. Like an angry parent were scolding their child. "I can make it to my room on my own. I really do appreciate you coming to get us, more than you know. But I think you should leave."

Gaara looked her square in the eye. "I will leave. But first I want to make sure you are alright."

"Fine." Hinata huffed with defeat. Her head begun to throb, she was no longer in the mood for stubbornness from either one. She gestured for him to follow her.

"Okay, here we are." Hinata said and walked into her room.

Gaara stood at the doorway. He didn't enter, whether it was out of respect for her or not she didn't know but before she sent him on his way she was dying to ask him why he hadn't gotten in touch with her.

A blush crept across her face as she spoke. "I thought you had lied. You promised I could see you again." She hated how desperate she sounded. She didn't want to scare him off by seeming so clingy.

Gaara sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I understand why that would upset you. I should have called you to let you know."

"Let me know what?" Hinata asked. Fearing the worst. Did he find someone else? Someone much more interesting to be around than her?

"It's nothing serious." Gaara assured her. " I was out of town for the week. A friend of the family asked if I wouldn't mind going back to Suna to look at her horse. It hadn't been eating properly. Again, I should have called you. But unfortunately, things like that don't cross my mind. I'm not making excuses. I just want you to know it didn't have anything to do with me not wanting to see you again."

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself. She felt stupid. He had a very legit reason. What could she say? She settled for apologizing for her behavior tonight. "I'm sorry. I've been snappy with you most of the night. I just – I didn't want you to see me like this. I normally don't drink. But Tenten thought I needed to get out and have some fun for once." She chuckled despite how miserable she felt.

"What you did tonight wasn't very wise. Like I said earlier. Anything could have happened to you. If I hadn't of gotten there when I did that guy –

Hinata cut him off. "Tenten was with me. It would have been fine. She knows how to defend against guys like that."

"Tenten _might._ " Gaara stressed. "But what about you? Do you know how to stop an unwanted advancement?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "I-I don't know. Maybe? I've never been put in a situation like that. And again, Tenten was there so . . ."

She stopped when Gaara smirked. She wanted to ask what was so funny but before she could he moved swiftly from the doorway towards her. He grabbed her firmly by the arms. She tried to get away but with each step back she took he moved that much closer till finally her legs pressed against her bed. Gaara pinned her down to the mattress. His hands gripped her arms above her head. She couldn't move.

She struggled, but it was no use. He was too strong.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear. His voice was deep and perverse. "See how easy that was. You can't move and your friend isn't able to help you either. I can do whatever I please."

Hinata drew a steady breath. "You say that, but you won't hurt me."

His eyes narrowed and he took his free hand and forcibly ran it up her shirt. But he brushed no further than the bottom of her ribcage. He chuckled darkly. "What makes you so sure? You're not really in any position to presume what I will and won't do."

Hinata's heart slammed against her chest. His touch felt rough from calluses but so warm. It made her whole body tingle. But she kept her mind as clear as possible. " All you're wanting to do is get your point across. I know you won't hurt me . . . Because you're a gentleman."

Gaara tossed his head back and laughed; it was strange and unfitting given his normal behavior. "Women have called me many things, but never that."

He released her arms and removed his hand from under her shirt then gently caressed the side of her face. His demeanor turned soft and his voice sounded sincere as he spoke. "But you are right, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not trying to say that you're weak or can't protect yourself. But to try and defend someone off while intoxicated, it's not sensible."

He took a ragged breath. It looked like he was struggling for words. He seemed like he desperately wanted to say something but didn't

Hinata uttered an apology. She hoped he couldn't see how flustered he had made her.

"No need for that. I just don't want to see you harmed." The mattress shifted as Gaara got off the bed. He grabbed a blanket that was hanging off the edge and spread it atop Hinata's body, then bent down and kissed her forehead. "But keep in mind that even gentlemen have moment's of weakness. Now get some sleep. I'll call you soon. I promise."

With that Gaara left leaving behind a stunned Hinata to wonder what had just happened on her own.


End file.
